Chapter 22
Previous Chapter * Grove City, California * Monday, April 13, 201X, 12:30 PM PST Han tightly clutched Silvia's back as she rounded the corner. They both knew it was pressing for them to reach the museum in time to find the mystery man. There was no telling what his plans were or how much destruction he was going to cause. But then, Silvia slowed down. There was a red light at the intersection. Han could hear Silvia swear in his mind. Han took off his helmet and pressed his finger to his ear. “Nick, I'm at the intersection of Mission and First Street, can you do your thing?” “Sure, gimme a sec,” came the reply. “Hacking to the city's traffic control systems... There, got it!” The traffic lights suddenly turned red for the oncoming traffic, and then turned green for Han and Silvia. She revved the bike, tires screeching as they accelerated down the street. Each next set of traffic lights turned green as they approached. Han felt a shiver down his spine, feeling overwhelmingly thankful that Fenix was supporting them. Within a matter of minutes, they managed to arrive at the museum. Silvia stopped her bike and they surveyed the scene. A couple of the police cruisers were still on fire, but a couple of firefighters were taking care of that. Paramedics were already on the scene and were tending the wounded. The man in the cloak was nowhere to be found. “Shit, we're too late,” said Silvia. “What about a locator spell?” asked Han. “Have you already used one before?” “No, I haven't,” said Silvia. “But I—I need to save that one.” “Alright, well now what then? Leave it to the police?” “We can't, that guy obviously isn't normal,” said Silvia, shaking her head. She pulled out something from the inside of her jacket; Han couldn't see what it was. She strode to one of the injured officers, who spotted her approaching. "What are you doing here?" the officer demanded. "This is no place for—" Silvia flashed whatever she was holding to the officer. She spoke to the officer, but Han was a bit too far and couldn't hear what she said. The officer squinted at what Silvia pulled out and then looked surprised. “W-What can I do for you?” “I'm looking for the man who did this,” said Silvia as she pocketed what she held and took off her helmet. “What direction did he go towards?” The police officer stammered, but Silvia's authoritative tone seemed to give the officer confidence. “That way,” said the police officer. She pointed to the right, and winced in pain at the movement. “He was heading towards the business district.” Silvia motioned to Han to get the bike ready. The policewoman grasped at Silvia's arm before she could turn. "His sword! That fucker ain't normal!” Silvia nodded, and the policewoman let go of her arm. “Come on,” she said to Han. “I think I know where he's heading.” Han watched her go with an incredulous look before following her. * * * “Antiquities Xtraordinaire? How do you know he would be heading there?” asked Han. It was easier to talk with their minds linked; they didn't have to raise their voices over the sounds of the motorcycle. “I just have a hunch.” “Silvia, I know you know something. What did you show that police officer?” “I meant to tell you this later Han. I'm not really an employee, I’m actually undercover,” came Silvia’s response. "What?!" "I’m with a team," continued Silvia.'' "Among other things, I'm looking into AX Corp and the CEO, Monochrome. There are rumors of him contracting specialized people for unknown jobs. And also, the antiques they deal with – not all of them are ordinary. I know enchanted items when I see them, and some of these things are definitely mystical in nature. I have to find out exactly what is going on.”'' Han's mind was reeling at the revelation. "So you think this guy could be a hired gun - er, sword? For Monochrome?" he asked. "Maybe. We'll see when we get him," ''Silvia responded back. ''"I'll tell you more after." They passed by another traffic light that had turned green for them. "Han, can you use your powers, scout around the city for him?" Han gave an uneasy look around. There were cameras perched on top of buildings and traffic lights everywhere. "I can't risk it in the open. But Nick can help." He pressed his communicator for Fenix again. "Hey Nick, we need some eyes in the sky. We're trying to find that man from the museum. Have you finished your drone network yet?" "They're still out of commission, but I can try hacking into the city cameras," said Fenix. "What area?" "Try looking in the business district, around AX Corp." "Ok, I've found him," said Fenix after a few minutes of searching. As Silvia and Han sped off to the location, they discussed how they were going to stop the man. "I know you can't fight in public, so just stay close," came Silvia’s voice. "Find some cover, maybe keep that helmet on." Silvia tapped the gem on her necklace, which glowed gold for a moment. "Emutsoc Egnahc!" Before Han's eyes, Silvia's clothes had become her signature costume. Black leather became silk as her jacket transformed into a blazer. Her white blouse became a dress shirt and a yellow vest, as her pants became shorts and stockings. Gloves, a bowtie, and a white mask which concealed her eyes completed the ensemble. Aside from her clothes, even her whole body had slightly changed as well. It was as if she was an entirely different person. Silvia turned behind to Han. She spoke, voice deeper than before. "I've got a plan." * * * * Grove City, California * Monday, April 13, 201X, 12:42 PM PST Worth was leaping from rooftop to rooftop towards the rendezvous point. Although he could carve his way on the streets, he thought that it wouldn't be as a challenger as the ones back at the museum. Besides, it wouldn't be wise to keep his employer waiting. Worth looked ahead at the horizon of buildings and skyscrapers. Two miles to go, he thought. Then, he saw a woman standing in the middle of the next rooftop. Now what is that? Worth wondered. He leapt and skillfully landed onto the same rooftop as the mysterious person. "Is it lost from its magic show?" said Worth, amused. "You shouldn't be running with sharp objects in your hands," taunted the masked woman. "How about you lose the sword?" Worth just sneered. “It thinks it can stop me? Why would Worth listen to it?” The masked woman raised her palm towards him, and spoke. “'Mrasid Mih'!” Worth felt Masamune in his hand tremble, as if it was trying to escape his grip. It took a good amount of his strength to keep the sword in place. “It seems like it can use magic, and wants to take the sword away from Worth. Very well, Worth will let her have it.” Worth pointed the sword at the woman, and a black beam shot straight towards her. “'Gnitcelfer sdleihs'!” A translucent shield materialized in from of Silvia just in time to deflect the beam. Worth coolly avoided the beam by moving his head out of the way. Worth blasted more beams towards the magician, the shield reflected back all his attacks. He wouldn’t be able to use them now. “If it needs to talk to use its magic, then Worth will just have to cut out its throat.” “Yeah? And just try it.” Silvia reached into her jacket and pulled out a pistol. “What is it holding? A gun?” said an amused Worth. “That’s right. It’s a magic gun,” said Silvia sarcastically. She then proceeded to fire several rounds at Worth. Worth effortlessly evaded the oncoming bullets, deflecting one with his sword. Then he lowered his stance, and then dashed towards Silvia at an inhuman speed. Figuring out that bullets weren’t able to stop him, Silvia was already prepared. “'Gniog Nwod'!” The translucent shield in front of her vanished. At the same moment, the roof beneath Silvia’s feet rippled like water. She phased through into the building, avoiding the oncoming slash. Worth cautiously leapt away from the rippling spot she had sank into, and quickly surveyed the scene. Was she going to appear behind him? Maybe she will try disarming him again? His grip on his sword tightened. He was enjoying this. Then, Worth felt himself sinking. The ground beneath his feet rippled as well, and the next thing he knew, he landed with a catlike sprawl onto the dusty wooden floor. Worth looked around, adjusting himself to the new environment. It looked like he was in some sort of old hotel. Dusty paint was peeling off the walls like bark from birch trees. He could tell most of the furniture had been moved already from the dust. Worth looked up for a way out, but the ceiling was solid as any other, unwavering. He started walking down the hallway until he got to the open staircase. He put his hand on the peeling, white railing and peered downwards into the dusty darkness. He heard movements downstairs, maybe one, two floors below. It was obviously a trap. Worth didn't care. He slowly made his way downwards, the ageing stairs creaking with each step. Worth reached the floor below, but as soon as he stepped off the staircase, the ground beneath him glowed magenta. He looked down just in time to see an arcanic rune fade away. Suddenly, steel bars materialized and started to close around Worth. He casually tried slashing at them as they started to encircle him, but they took no damage from Worth's sword. Thinking quickly, he leapt through an opening before the bars fully formed what would've been his prison. He was a bit late though, and a portion of his cape was caught inside the cage. Though Worth tried tugging it free, the mystical prison would not let go. Infuriated, Worth was forced to cut himself free. Worth seethed at the ingenuous attempt to trap him. How dare they? He perked up, sensing a presence down the hallway. He started dashing towards it, hoping to make the magician pay... Next Chapter